


Stray

by bombcollar



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sympathetic Boss Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: But she never left her post.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> crosspost from my rp blog with some additions.

She cannot leave, the Demon atop the fallen bridge. The swamp would seep through the cracks in her stony hide, sicken her blood, her weight would sink her into the mire and she would perish before she ever got within sight of the castle. 

And besides, where would she go?

He kind is dying, their old flame sputtering out like the one it was made to rekindle. 

Some may call her traitor, deserter, but she had left behind a life of scraping out an existence in the ruins of their home, crumbling day by day, growing cold, growing still, eventually joining the bodies piled in the corners. Her flame had burned out long ago, but still she found purpose. Not so unlike the curse of the undead. Perhaps they shared more with humans than they thought.

When the ill-conceived war was ended, when her Prince was slain, she had been taken prisoner, brought front of the half-divine who’d done the deed. He had demanded her release, but with nowhere else to go, she had knelt, and asked to be given a second chance. So soft-hearted, the Prince, his hands all bandaged, his voice gentle. He held the sword he'd used to kill their sovereign at his side, laid it on her shoulder as she took her vows. It not anger she feels in its quiet smolder, but pride.

The Watchers had all gone to their rest long before she took up her post, but no longer, clawing from their ashen graves to lock their teeth around one another's throats. She hears the clanging of their blades, day by dragging day, time hauling its broken legs behind it. Do they even know she is up here? She howls to the sky and pounds her hammer upon the stone, but they never pause even a moment. She is alone.


End file.
